I'm Not That Girl
by The Irish Cullen
Summary: When Bella Swan is asked to tutor her dream guy, she tries to hide her crush despite his forward advances. Guys like that surely don't go for girls like her. Or do they?
1. The Conflict

**This is going to be awfully rushed and possibly terrible but I will fix when I have a chance you see I am at war with the mirror girl who is attempting to steal my idea. This is the second in my Wiclight (Wicked Twilight) series and is based off the song 'I'm Not That Girl' wish me luck.**

**And hey mirror girl I told you I would get it out before you.**

* * *

_Hands touch, eyes meet  
Sudden silence, sudden heat  
Hearts leap in a giddy whirl  
He could be that boy  
But I'm not that girl:_

Don't dream too far  
Don't lose sight of who you are  
Don't remember that rush of joy  
He could be that boy  
I'm not that girl

Every so often we long to steal  
To the land of what-might-have-been  
But that doesn't soften the ache we feel  
When reality sets back in

Blithe smile, lithe limb  
She who's winsome, she wins him  
Gold hair with a gentle curl  
That's the girl he chose  
And Heaven knows  
I'm not that girl:

Don't wish, don't start  
Wishing only wounds the heart  
I wasn't born for the rose and the pearl  
There's a girl I know  
He loves her so  
I'm not that girl

**BPOV**

"Hey Bella." I heard a voice call pulling me out of my thoughts. I turned to see no other than the boy of my dreams walking towards me. Too bad I was too afraid to admit it.

"Hey Edward." I said blushing slightly. "Can I help you with something?" I asked sheepishly. It wasn't everyday that guys like Edward Cullen talk to girls like me Plain Jane Bella Swan.

"Um yeah you're on the schools tutoring committee right?" he asked.

"Yeah for Biology and English." I mumbled brushing a piece of hair out of my hair.

I heard him whisper something that sounded like _perfect _but when I raised my head to look at him he looked away.

"I need help with English do you have any free slots where you could squeeze me in?" he asked, yeah like there was a line of people wanting to spend more time with me than necessary outside of school. My sarcasm is uncontrollable by the way.

"Um I think I'm free this Thursday, what exactly are you stuck with on English?" I asked.

"Essay content." He said rather quickly.

"Okay as I said I'm free on Thursday so if you're free we'll work on essay content." I said smiling at him.

"Thursday great. Um I'll meet you in the library after school." He said before running off in the other direction. I nodded to myself before getting into my truck and driving home.

At least I had Thursday to look forward to.

So Thursday arrived and I couldn't help but have a pit feeling in my stomach. You know the one, it's not quite a throwing up feeling but your stomach is expanding so widely and everything is falling through it making you feel like you're stuck on a rollercoaster.

When the final bell rang I made my way to the library and picked out a table and set out my books. Edward arrived a few moments later and we got to work.

"So basically you have to begin each essay with the same mundane sentence, the novel/play/poem/poet I have studied is ...... written by fill in blank here." I explained.

"Did anyone ever tell you your eyes are really beautiful?" Edward asked staring at me.

"Um.... n...no...." I stuttered feeling embarrassed.

"A shame." He muttered moving his gaze away from me.

"Huh?" I asked confused.

"You don't see yourself clearly do you?" he asked catching me off guard.

"Um... maybe we should get back to the work." I said avoiding the question.

He dropped the subject and we got back to the essay. Every so often our hands would brush off of each other and I felt a jolt of electricity run through me. Edward didn't seem to notice so I brushed it off.

When the library closed we packed up our stuff and walked out of the doors together.

"So thanks for helping me with the essay, same time next week?" he asked.

"Um... yeah sure..." I said fixing the shoulder strap of my bag.

"I really appreciate your help Bella." He said before placing a gentle kiss on my cheek. He then smiled and walked away.

I got into the cab of my trunk in a sort of daze and magically managed to get home without killing myself or any of the other drivers and pedestrians. When I reached home I floated to my room and collapsed on my bed, exhausted from the day I just had.

That was the first night I dreamt of Edward Cullen.

* * *

I was obsessed.

Truly and honestly I was obsessed.

No other way to describe it.

I was obsessed with Edward Cullen.

I began to crave the small talks we had during the school week to schedule his tutoring sessions and found myself paying a little more attention to what I was wearing and how my hair looked on Thursday.

"Hey Edward." I said walking up to our usual table in the library.

"Hey Bella." He said pulling my chair out for me. I smiled at that he was such a gentleman.

"So we managed to bring your English grade up and you're telling me you're failing Biology?" I asked shocked when he told me he wanted to switch our study topic to Biology.

"Yeah, but look at it this way we get to spend more time together." He said smiling at me. I smiled at him before pulling out my Biology book and beginning to go through the coursework.

About an hour into our session I felt Edward's gaze on me.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" I asked slightly embarrassed.

"Um yeah, let me get off for you." He said leaning forward and brushing his lips off of mine.

After recovering from my shock I moved closer and he wrapped his arms around my waist.

When we pulled away from each other he whispered "I think I got it. But I want to be sure." Before pressing his lips to mine again.

Not a bad tutoring session.

* * *

The next day we had no school so I decided to head into Port Angeles, the summer weather was looking up this year so I would need close for sunny weather.

I strolled around the stores of Port Angeles in a dreamy state. Edward had walked me back to my car after the tutoring session and had asked for my number before kissing me again and getting into his car.

I was in one store when I reached for a top that another girl the other side of the rack reached for at the same time.

I looked up and saw the girl was beautiful, blonde with sparkling blue eyes. You know the type.

"I was just browsing go ahead." I said letting go of the top.

"I thought I was reaching for something else, you should take it. The blue would really compliment your skin tone." She said handing it to me.

"Thanks." I said as she handed me the top. She smiled at me as I walked away. When I turned the corner I saw the blonde living the store and walking up to this guy and slinging her arm around his waist. He turned around and smiled at her and my heart broke.

She was with Edward.

I waited until they were gone from the front of the store before quickly leaving the store. I waited until I got to my truck before I let the tears fall.

I suppose guys like Edward don't fall for girls like me. If they didn't there wouldn't like be blondes like that.

And I suppose guys like Edward had a type of girl they went for. It's only fair when girls like me having a type of guy we go for.

He could be that boy for me.

But I'm not that Girl.

**EPOV**

I waited impatiently outside the umpteenth store; I think I'll call Bella.

I just hope she likes me as much as I like her. She's so beautiful she doesn't see it in herself but if she'd let me I would show her. I was about to take out my phone and call her when I felt an arm wrap around my waist.

"Finally." I said looking at my sister happy we could now go home. I love Rosalie but the girl had a tendency to overdo it with a credit card and a mall.

"Oh shut up Bro, be lucky I leave the house with you. I bump up your street cred." She joked.

I laughed as we walked up from the store. "What took you so long?"

"Um me and this girl accidentally grabbed the same top..." she began when I felt the need to interrupt.

"She won't need a trip to the emergency room will she?" I asked feeling the need to go back and see if an ambulance was pulling up outside the store.

"No, it happened once Edward okay. But no, I had reached for the wrong thing and the colour blue really went with the girl's skin tone so I told her to go for it." She said nudging my ribs.

"Well as long as it doesn't match her skin, that's okay." I said before having to drag her to the car.

As we pulled out of the mall parking truck I thought I saw Bella's truck but when looked back it was gone.

"So tell me about this tutor?" Rosalie said and I couldn't help but smile at the mention of Bella.

"You know the way each guy has his perfect girl defined in his head?" I asked her.

"Yeah, Emmett points to me when asked what his dream girl is like." She said dreamily thinking of her boyfriend who she met at college.

"Well Bella's that girl for me." I said driving down the road.

I only hoped I was that guy for her.

* * *

**Group AWWW anybody.**

**Beat you to it the mirror girl!!!!!!!**

**Mwhahaha.**

**That cheered me up!!!!!**

**Love The Irish Cullen**


	2. The Result

**So it's been forever and I thought I was finished with this story but for all times sake I read over it and a certain mind reader start yelling at me to and I quote.**

'**DO ANOTHER CHAPTER! PLEASE!'**

**And who am I to deny that bronze headed God? In all honesty like.**

**So without further ado the second part to I'm Not That Girl.**

**EPOV**

I texted Bella when I got home that night but she never texted back. Maybe I had gotten a digit in her number wrong. I looked at it again but saw it was correct. Maybe her phone was dead.

As I crawled into bed I sighed hoping I could get to school early tomorrow. I needed to talk to Bella; I wanted to ask her out.

I know it seems weird but Bella has always been on my radar in school, we were in similar classes but we ran in different circles. But I didn't run in my circle anymore, it was too crowded with jackasses and I was fed up.

I fell into a sleep quickly and before I knew it I was being woken up to the alarm clock.

I got dressed quickly and went downstairs for breakfast.

"Morning Mom" I said and she jumped.

"You're up?" she asked.

"Yeah" I said as I grabbed some cereal.

"You do realise its Monday right?" she asked.

"Yes Mom." I answered. She walked across the kitchen and felt my forehead.

"Well there's no fever, sit down and I'll call you father."

"Mom!" I said and she stopped.

"You have gotten up on your own accord on time since your were five so excuse me for being paranoid."

"I'm leaving now." I said walking out of the house. I could hear Mom's feet behind me and she grabbed my shoulder. "Yes?"

"Who is she?" she asked smirking.

"Mom." I said but I blushed.

"Oh Edward's got a girlfriend." She said excitedly. I noticed Dad coming down the stairs.

"No I don't Mom. Not yet in anyway." I said grabbing my bag.

"It's the tutor isn't it?" Dad asked.

"Oh so she's a smart girl?" Mom said practically jumping out of her skin "What's her name?"

"It's the Swan girl isn't it?" Dad said.

"Bella Swan? Oh such a sweet girl." Mom said.

"Can I go now?" I asked and they both nodded.

"You have to bring her over for dinner sometime." Mom yelled and I rolled my eyes.

This is what happens when your older siblings go to college; your Mom clings onto you like gum on a shoe. I started the car and headed to school. When I got there Bella's truck was in the parking lot and she was sitting in the cab of the truck.

I got out and pulled my bag onto my back before walking towards her. I knocked on the window and opened the door.

"Morning." I said.

"Hey Edward." She said looking down at the book.

"So how was your weekend?" I asked.

"It was good. I'm not going to be able to make your session this week the freshmen finals are in La Push next week and I'm being paid triple to sit over a group study." She said.

"Um okay" I said gutted I would be missing my time with Bella this week. An even better reason to ask her out for Saturday. "Are you free on Saturday?" I asked.

"I don't tutor weekends." She said still not looking up from her book.

"I meant like as a date." I said and that made her look up.

"I don't think that would be a good idea Edward."

"Why not?" I asked jumping into the cab of the truck.

"Let's just be friends." She said before getting out of the truck. I followed her out and she locked the doors.

"You're not going to tell me why?" I asked as we walked up the steps to the school.

"I think we would be better off as friends. You can never have too many of those." She said shrugging as she clutched her book.

"But what if I don't want to be friends?" I asked.

"Then we won't be." She answered. "I'll talk to you about next week session later on." She said before turning and walking away.

What the fuck has just happened here?

I walked to my first class in a bit of a funk.

"Hey Edward." Jasper said sitting down beside me, Jasper and I were good friends, he was also Bella's next door neighbour he had been the one who told me she was a tutor.

"Hey Jazz." I said.

"What's wrong?" he asked pulling out his book.

"What makes you think something is wrong?" I asked.

"You're omitting negative energy."

"You still dating Alice?" I asked shaking my head. Alice was Jasper's girlfriend she was a bit eccentric always talking about aura's ad energies. She's convinced she can see the future and apparently Jasper had fallen for the crap. Her parents sent her to a Catholic School to try and banish her wicked ways; she ditched at lunch every day and had met up with Jasper.

"Just tell me what's wrong." He said.

"Bella turned me down." I admitted.

"Of course she did."

"What's that suppose to mean?" I asked.

"Edward you're confusing the poor girl." Jasper said hitting my arm "What did I tell you when I found out you liked Bella."

"Huh?"

"I told you 'She's like my little sister, hurt her and die." Jasper said.

"How am I confusing her?" I asked the teacher was half asleep at his desk so he didn't care about us talking.

"All I know is she spent the weekend in her room crying." He said holding up his hands.

"Over what?" I asked.

"From what I could hear 'Men are jerks' and something about running away to a convent." He said.

"Now I'm really confused."

"Okay I lie I went in to see her after the third water balloon hit my head as a protest against all men." He said. "She said you kissed her last week and asked for her number..."

"How is that confusing."

"Let me finished the story." He said rolling his eyes.

"Fine."

"But then she went to Port Angeles and saw you wrapped up in some leggy, big boobed blonde."

"Was I even in Port Angeles last week?" I asked unable to remember.

"I'll check your schedule now Mr. Cullen." Jasper said putting on his best secretary voice before whacking me over the head "How the fuck should I know?" he asked.

"Damn that hurt." I said. "What blonde?" I asked sitting back in my chair before remembering something. "Rosalie." I said knocking my head off the table.

"Is she home? Haven't seen her in ages, isn't your pool opened up?" Jasper asked. It wasn't a secret every other male in the world liked Rosalie outside of me and my Dad.

"Yeah she's home and her giant muscly college football playing boyfriend is coming down today." I said in a warning tone.

"I jest, I jest." He said holding up his hands. "What about Rosalie?"

"I was in Port Angeles with Rose on Friday and you know what Rose is like."

"Oh the way she hangs over you?" Jasper asked.

"Yeah, I thought I saw Bella's truck but she must have peeled it out of the parking lot." I said groaning as the bells rang signifying the end of school.

"Well just tell her."

"She obviously hates me." I said following him out of the room.

"Not entirely." Jasper said and I quirked my eyebrow at him "I know the ladies Edward."

"You're dating a girl who thinks her name is Willow and lives in a tree, and when I told her about your crush on my sister asked would I set up a threesome."

"Oh Rose and Alice at the one time." Jasper said biting his lip and shaking his head and I rolled my eyes.

"You perv." I said as I walked into Math.

"Whatever. Bella I forgot my glasses can I sit in your seat." He said walking right past me.

She looked back at me before Jasper began ranting about her indifference to help the disabled, he could see fine but Alice told him his glasses looked sexy so now if he didn't have them he was convinced he was blind.

"Fine Jazz but don't even think that you get to decide what music I play in my room tonight." She said pushing him and moving to the seat beside me.

"Why would he decide the music in your room?"

"There close so sometimes he yells at me to stop listening to the Wicked Soundtrack and put on some Dolly Parton, he likes to think he's lost all his Southernisms but he hasn't."

"Oh right." I said as the teacher started the class. This teacher was stricter about talking in class so I knew talk to Bella would just get us both in trouble. Jasper looked back at me and made a face at me before mouthing 'talk to her'

I rolled my eyes 'can't'

He then held up his notes and swung them back and forth and strangely enough I got what that meant.

"Mr. Whitlock what are you doing?" The teacher asked and Jasper looked at him with a face as if 'don't all your students randomly swing their books around.' "I asked what are you doing?" the teacher repeated.

"There was a bee Sir, a really big bee."

"And why does Mr. Cullen need to know?"

"He's allergic to bee stings Sir I was telling him to have the shot ready in case he was stung." Jasper lied fluently.

"Is this true Mr. Cullen?" The teacher asked.

"Sure..." I said before returning to my work and the teacher rolled his eyes. I then tore a piece from my binder and wrote a brief note to Bella.

**(**Italics Edward; Underlined Italics Bella.**)**

_I think there's been a misunderstanding_ I then put it on top of her binder. She eyed it before opening it.

_No misunderstanding_ it read when I reopened it. _I know about the blonde so don't worry, its water under the bridge._

Damn... _Well that just proves the point of the misunderstanding that has taken place. _I wrote before sliding it back. Then the bell rang as she quickly left the room. The note gone with her.

The rest of the morning was fairly mind numbing.

At lunch I saw Bella wasn't there in the cafeteria. I grabbed two sandwiches and two sodas before heading to the library. When I got there I saw her poring over some books with long titles. She had her reading glasses on and she looked deep in concentrating.

"If you don't eat you'll crash." I said handing her the sandwich and the soda.

"Thanks" She said opening it. "What kind of misunderstanding?" she asked.

"The blonde was my sister." I said.

"Very original." She laughed.

"I swear you never met Rosalie because you only moved back here when she graduated but ask Jasper she's my sister."

"I've never seen a guy that cosy with his sister."

"That just proves its Rose; she's got issues with other peoples personal spaces." I explained.

"In what way?" Bella asked.

"She doesn't know what they are." I said I was going to kill my sister when I got home. Like stone dead they'll find her in a ditch somewhere dead.

"Edward you're a nice guy and all but if you think I'm going to believe that you obviously have no clue what kind of girl I am." She said standing up and gathering her books.

"I don't?" I asked standing up.

"No" She said turning to walk away when I grabbed her arm and pulled her towards me. I smashed my lips against hers and she dropped her books on the table. "Okay let's say she is your sister why would you even want to be with me when you grew up with the Victoria Secret Model for a sister." She said pulling away but I brought her lips back to mine. "I don't get it."

"What's there to get?" I asked. "I like you; you like me go out on a date with me this Saturday."

"Please tell me this is your sick sense of humour."

"Come on Bella you've only ready turned me down once today don't make me beg."

"Fine" She said and I leaned in to kiss her again.

"You won't regret." I said "Although you may have to come to dinner in my parents' house, but I'm sure that can wait until I actually get you to agree to be my girlfriend which may be awhile seeing as it took three attempts to get you to go out with me in the first place." I babbled.

"Can you shut up now?" she asked before leaning in and kissing me.

"Is that a yes?"

"Don't start." She said shaking her head.

"So it's maybe?" I asked trying to figure it out.

"We're going to be late to class." She said but I held onto her hand. I didn't think about the fact that she could drag me, but she can.

"So just tell me and we can go."

"Isn't it protocol to see how the first date goes?" she asked.

"I'm not the guy who goes by protocol." I told her as I was physically dragged out of the library "Damn you're strong."

"I'll call you later?" she asked.

"If you answer my question."

"What question?" she asked.

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Um..." She said "Okay."

I leaned in and kissed her pushing her against the wall. I cupped her chin and her hand intertwined around my neck. The bell rang and I pulled away from her.

"I'll see you after school." I said before walking away.

**BPOV**

Holy shit!

I walked to my next class not believing what had just happened.

"Where you at lunch?" Jessica the worlds' best frenemy asked.

"Library." I said it wasn't a lie. Just not the entire truth. My classes seemed to rush after that until my last one. Jasper sat down beside me.

"Hey Jazz."

"What's with his shit eating grin?" Jasper asked gesturing his head backwards. I looked up and saw Edward sitting a few rows behind us he was glaring at Jasper and I laughed.

"Ask him."

"Tell me" Jasper said.

"Tell you what?" I asked.

"Tell me what happened or I will tell the Chief?"

"About how the 'incense' you and Alice were burning last week was the reason all the neighbourhood dogs were high?"

"Touché young one I have though you well." He said before looking back at Edward.

"What are you two fighting about?" I asked.

"He says I took his seat."

"Did you?"

"Maybe." Jasper said shrugging. We talked a bit until the bell rang. Edward came up beside me and I smiled. "Edward how is you?" Jasper asked looking between the two of us.

"Never better." Edward said looking at me.

"You two are such doofs I'm going home before I catch it." I said putting my bag on my back. I walked out to my car when I felt Edward's hand link in mine.

"I think you would've caught the doof by now." He said walking me over to the truck.

"I suppose." I said throwing my bag into the bed of the truck.

"So can I call you later?" he asked placing his hands on my sides.

"Yeah." I said crossing my hands at the back of his neck.

"Cool." He said before leaning in and kissing me. His lips were so soft and warm it was hard not to get caught up in it all. His tongue swiped against my bottom lip and it dropped on its own accord nearly.

"I better get going." I said pulling back "I gotta start dinner for Dad."

"Okay" He said before kissing me again. "Bye."

"Bye." I said before climbing into the truck. I waved as I pulled out of the parking lot.

As I drove home I touched my lip.

Wasn't it Friday that I said I would never be that girl, Edward's type of girl. But now here I was on Monday and I was never mind his type of girl but his girlfriend. Head rush.

I had a date this Saturday.

I was Edward Cullen's girlfriend.

Wow.


End file.
